In a conventional technology, when a recognition apparatus is used to recognize interface content on a screen of a mobile terminal, if the interface content has a strict requirement on a recognition angle, a user usually needs to manually repeatedly adjust a recognition angle of the recognition apparatus. For example, when a code scanning gun is used to recognize a barcode on the screen of the mobile terminal, the code scanning gun can recognize the barcode only when the code scanning gun and the barcode face each other and rotation angles of the code scanning gun and the barcode are similar. Therefore, the user needs to manually and repeatedly adjust a recognition angle of the code scanning gun, which affects efficiency of recognizing the interface content, and brings poor experience to the user.